devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Miwako Toda
- Manga ▾= - Pre-Timeskip = - Post-Timeskip= }} - Anime= }} |kanji = 戸田 ミワコ |romaji = Toda Miwako |affiliation = Keio University |occupation = First year graduate student |date_of_birth = October 23rd, 1990 |relationship_status = Single |other_relations = * Tsukasa Taira (Best Friend) * Shouta Akimura (Friend) |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 23 |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Light Blue |status = Alive |first_appearance = Line 1; Dark Side |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 1; Dark Side |voiced_by = Yumi Uchiyama |voiced_by_(english) = Juliet Simmons}} is a first-year graduate student at Keio University, where she is studying Humanities and Geography alongside her best friend Tsukasa Taira. She did a gap year, so she is a year older than Tsukasa. Miwako is a good friend who always looks out for Tsukasa, and she is certainly worried that Tsukasa is dating a devil. From the news to weekly magazines and even the internet, she likes learning about a wide range of events happening in the world. She is now interested in becoming a reporter. Appearance Miwako is a young woman with an average build and height. She has small pupils with light-blue eyes, and small eyebrows. She has a straight hairline and wavy black hair which used to be shoulder length and which she used to tuck behind her ears. After the timeskip, she cut her hair. It is now chin-length, and she is depicted sporting a headband. Personality Miwako is a very energetic and expressive girl, not afraid to show what she thinks. But she is also polite and has good communicating skills. She is interested in "occult stuff" resolving about vampires and such. Miwaki is a kind-hearted and considerate girl and cares for Tsukasa very much and worries about her a lot. She can get worked up for people she cares about. Miwako is also realistic and doesn't believe in her own fantasies and doesn't want people to do it as well. Relationships Tsukasa Taira Miwako and Tsukasa have been best friends since they started college. Miwako cares for Tsukasa deeply and is very protective of her, and will protect her whenever she meets some strange men or gets teased by her classmates. She worries about Tsukasa very much, especially since she is dating a devil and is involving herself with a lot of dangerous matters. However, Miwako claims that if Tsukasa trusts someone, she will too. She gives Tsukasa realistic advice and ensures her that she can contact her whenever she needs wants, and Miwako also rushes to Tsukasa's side whenever something happens her. Miwako loves spending time with Tsukasa and is happy for her accomplishments and constantly supports her in everything she does. Shouta Akimura Akimura and Miwako were casual friends, they could converse normally and comfortably. They seemed close and they were always seen together along with Tsukasa. When Akimura went to "study abroad", Miwako was seen to miss his presence and worried about where he had gone. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Keio University